Beautiful Little Fool
by NaTTyKiinz
Summary: What was a gentleman to do when his eyes were set upon a beauty for the first time? Gatsby's and Daisy's first encounter.


"His heart beat faster and faster as Daisy's white face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete."  
-F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

What was a gentleman to do when his eyes were set upon a beauty for the first time?

Time froze.

The other women and soldiers stood still.

Silence filled the room as my eyes gazed upon the golden locks of an enchantress. She walked down the grand staircase while scanning her eyes at the party below. She didn't even acknowledge my presence, but I was already hit by cupid's arrow. Her green eyes devoured me, making my knees weak, for I was just seconds away from plummeting onto the marbled floor. Her gentle touch on the wooden railing of the staircase made my heart ache wishing that her hands were touching my bare chest instead. Her perfect red lips curled up into a smile as she examined the body of men before her. I'm sure she must have been pleased with the rich soldiers at her party, for that was all that a young lady would want.

I on the contrary, was nothing but a penniless man. But, she didn't have to know that, for I would rob the national bank to buy her the most exquisite of jewels. I'd do just about anything to have her even _glance_ in my direction.

I took in a deep breath as she finally reached the bottom of the staircase. Every man's eyes were placed upon her; she was the highlight of the party. I saw men fidget in their stance as she smiled towards their direction, making their female counterparts tighten their grip on the man's arm. She had that effect on men, and she knew it well by the teachings of her mother. An older woman walked down the staircase and whispered a word to her daughter as they both set their gaze at the men. I was sure that the mother was instructing her to select the wealthiest of the crowd. It only made sense since this was a party for the soldiers of war.

I placed my glass filled with heavenly poison onto a tray and began to walk towards her; each step marking the beginning of my life with this lady. I drew near, my dream itching closer to reality. She faced her back at me, unaware that the love of her life stood behind her. I quickly fixed my uniform and extended my hand to tap her on the shoulder. But, as my fingertips were just mere inches away from her bare shoulder, a man withdrew his arm for a dance. My dream blurred to dust as I watched my love slip away from the palms of my hands. I stood still, immobile, and turned my head in determination as she glided towards the dance floor with a callous man.

Fate had a silly way of playing out the events of life. The moment she was taken away from me, the burning within my chest flared more, making me want her in the most unbearable way. I was to try harder since an encounter of just a meet and greet wouldn't suffice. I looked about the room and spotted a man standing by the bar, drinking a glass of whiskey far too many. I approached the man with an ideal plan. He was to dance with the young beauty, in the most drunkenly fashion, and I was to whisk her away to freedom.

The old drunk nodded his head in agreement to which I owed him five dollars that I most surely didn't have at that time, which he would soon forget about after another glass, and he slugged towards her for a dance. The beauty nodded her head in discomfort as she took the hands of a drunken fool. They twirled around the room, her face in distress after each turn. Perhaps she thought the turning would sicken the man. Half gleamingly, I approached the beauty just as she was twirled outward into my arms.

"Forgive me," she whispered as her skin touched mine. Her fingers brushed mine and I felt the electricity that one would feel. The back of her head was placed perfectly on my chest and I inhaled the sweet aroma of her perfume which consumed my mind in ecstasy. She tilted her head up at me, and I saw her green eyes look up at my own. It was then that I knew she was the one. I saw the future in her eyes, and I knew that if I was to kiss her, it would only be her lips to ever touch my own.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her in a hushed tone as if I had spoken the most forbidden line. She parted her lips to speak but no words came out. She nodded her head, her eyes never breaking mine. I smiled and spun her around to face me.

She laced her fingers behind my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine in the process. I placed my hands on her waist, forcing myself to control my hands from pulling her closer to my body. We swayed in unison never breaking a beat of the music. Small strands of her hair danced around her face making me want to do nothing more but to push them aside to reveal more of her lovely face. She was so beautiful that it hurt to bear it. She was captivating in the most sinful way. Part of me told me she was nothing but trouble, but the illogical side of my mind locked that theory away. She was the girl for me that would soon be the death of me.

"What's your name?" she asked in the most angelic voice.

"I'm Jay Gatsby," I replied, smiling down at her.

"You're quite the dancer, Mr. Gatsby." She blushed after she repeated those words. Her doing so made me fall in love with her more.

Was a man capable of the deepest of love? Could one truly devote his entire well-being to a girl he had just met? Somehow, having her in my arms made everything in my life make sense. Perhaps it was my destiny to meet this girl that could cause clarity in my life. I would make a name of myself for her, if she'd allow it. I'd do anything to have her mine.

"What's your name?" I asked. She gazed up at me for a moment and then took a look around. It was then that I knew that she wasn't going to tell me. This irritated me for I had the right to know.

"If you really like to know my name, you'll have to find out without me." She stopped dancing but still held my hand. "Nothing in this world is free Mr. Gatsby," she whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, listening to the harmony of her tongue. Without noticing, she let go of my hands and left me alone on the dance floor. I opened my eyes when I felt the loss of her soul from mine.

I watched her walked away, swaying her hips in the process to make her dress move gracefully, and she started to skip up the staircase. I smiled knowing that she was doing so in a happy manner after our encounter. I strolled to the staircase and placed my hand on the railing, ready to follow her. This beauty slowed down and glanced down at me with a knowing look in her green eyes. Was she in love too?

I was seconds away from bolting up the stairs and taking her away with me, but I remembered that I was to find out her name first. I walked over to the bar and demanded a group of men to give me her name.

"Are you speaking about the lovey Ms. Daisy?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and faced an aged man with white hair before me. He had round glasses that were far too big for his face and had the height of a boy.

"Pardon?" I asked, unsure of whom he was speaking about. The old man smiled and took a step closer to me.

"She is a beauty isn't she? Though you must not allow that to cloud your judgment. She will not take in the account of a broke man. Wealth and power is what drives her mind, if you have none, then you might as well save your youth on another lady," the old man said.

"What is her name?" I asked, ignoring his comment. The old man took a step back and turned away from me. He then mumbled out the word Daisy.

_Daisy._ The beautiful enchantress was named Daisy. It was the most suitable name for she was truly a daisy. I envisioned her in my future, in a house where we enjoyed our time together. I ran up the staircase, eager to meet her once again. I walked around the house in search for a girl named Daisy.

I finally found her out by the balcony overlooking the town. The soft breeze made her hair dance, while she gazed out into the night sky. From a distance, I watched her. I knew that she eagerly wanted a world greater than what she was given. She wanted stability, for it won't ruin her constant dreaming of the things around her. Somehow, in her mind that all resembled wealth and power. Those were the two things that I didn't have. I swallowed hard and looked up at the heavens. Would Fate be so cruel to lead me towards a direction that I couldn't endure? Just as I was about to take a step towards her, a shooting star ran across the sky. I quickly closed my eyes and wished for a life with Daisy. I opened my eyes and made up my mind of what I was to do. I shall tell her my made up life, for if I don't, then she'll no longer glance her green eyes at me.

"Daisy," I called out into the distance. Daisy jumped in fright and turned around to face me. The look of shock quickly vanished as utter joy appeared. She didn't say a word as I walked towards her.

"You have found me," she whispered and placed her hand out in front for me to take. I intertwined our fingers together, each fitting perfectly like a puzzle. It was at this moment that I knew that I'd never let her go.

**Note:** This is just a short first encounter of the two. _The Great Gatsby_ is an amazing book. I had finished watching the film for this book, and it just blew my mind. Their encounter left so much more to the imagination that I just had to write something about it! If you saw the new film, what are your opinions about it? I'd like to know! This one-shot isn't as good to my liking, for I did write this in the middle of the night. I do apologize for the errors, I'll fix them soon. Please review and tell me what you though while reading this!


End file.
